Evolving Mayhem
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Naruto seal gets damaged releasing his twin sister Naru from it but also Kyuubi and he turns into a demon. But the big part was that his sister turns into a Demi-God. FemNaru
1. The Startings

I want to point out a few facts and other things out.

This is my first story so cut me some slack and don't curs me out for some of the things I write about.

I don't do lemons unless you plan on helping and write a few for me or some ideas.

No offense I will probably NEVER EVER do yaoi. You must be on some kind of crack if you think you can make me do them. If I do them it would be to point out (which probably won't happen) that someone is gay or the world is coming to the end and then some. I'm as straight as a ruler. Period.

I just started to day-dream about this and I just started to add them to my dreams and I come up with this.

If you know nothing about Naruto read the manga or watch the episodes. I suggest watch it in Japanese with English sub-titles.

I don't own Naruto because if I did Naruto would not be so stuck up on Sakura and he will not be (excuse my language for this and in the rest of this fic) an ass. He will be funny in some cases but not to a point where he is mentally retarded.

The fic will start in Shippuuden when Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato meet Sasuke.

I don't know all the Japanese translations so half of the ones I know will be in English and the other half in Japanese. F you can translate your help will be much appreciated.

I hate long flash backs that should be made into a story by itself, so I mine will be short and straight to the point unless it's important.

Finally there will be Major changes to the story line so be prepared

So enjoy the story! Ja Ne.

**"****Goukakyuu no Jutsu****"** – jutsus being announced

**"**_**Brat**_**"** – demon speech

'_What__an__idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

Naruto and Sasuke stood their shoulder to shoulder not moving for 10 seconds until Sasuke was about to draw his sword when something caught his eye. There behind the whole group was not the regular 2 but 6 Akatsuki members. They were Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi. (Sasori didn't die but he is no longer in the puppet. Some other person died, make up anyone call him Bob-I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck).

Team Hebi appeared right next to Sasuke as Naruto moved away waiting for his order.

(Team Hebi is formed and Orochimaru is still alive with his gay sex buddy Kabuto but not part of Team Hebi)

"Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin hold off everyone but leave Itachi to me" said Sasuke in hopes for royal battle so he can get to him.

" Naruto we have to get you out of here and cut are losses now. 6 members is way too many to handle at once with Team Hebi" said Yamato

"And you expect them to let me go like that if they are bringing in 6 members!" yelled Naruto

"Naruto you are starting to become too powerful so leader sent 6 of us to make sure we get you before it's too late" responded Itachi.

Sakura growled at him.

Naruto just looked shocked as it now came to him that there was no way he can probably escape and was sure to be captured this time.

While everyone else just looked ready to battle it out.

"Deidara are to deal with those tree" pointing to Sai, Sakura, Yamato. "Zetsu and Tobi deal with Sasuke friends, I will handle my brother, Kisame you WILL capture Naruto" said Itachi shocking everyone by rasing his voice.

"I guess I will take care of that traitor Orochimaru and Kabuto who are hiding over there" said Sasori pointing to a nearby forest shocking everyone even further.

Meanwhile

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the rest of the rookie nine with their sensei's including Anko and Kakashi were on their way to the broken up layer were the fight was about to begin.

Anko came because she was with Kurenai when they were called for the mission and Orochimaru might be in on it.

Jiraiya got word that Akatsuki was going to launch an assault on Naruto to capture him so he told Tsunade and she called everyone I just named above to accompany her to rescue them.

"I have a feeling something big is going to happen" said Jiraiya

"I hope that it is for the good" said Tsunade

"You know I can always make it good for you" said Jiraiya with a perverted smile

**WHAM**

Tsunade knocked him out so hard he was from 5 to 8 miles ahead.

"Was that really necessary" replied Kakashi

"You want to be next, I have to release a how a lot more of this stress, epsiacally because of that evil, devilish, fucking paper-work" Yelled Tsuande

'Note to Self never piss off Tsuande when she is doing her paper-work or beating down Jiraiya' thought Kakashi

**BacktotheFight**

(Ok I am going to skip the fighting seen for Sasori vs. Orochimaru and Kabuto, Itachi vs. Sasuke, Deidara vs. Sai, Sakura, and Yamato, Zetsu and Tobi vs. Team Hebi. None of them die in this fight or are seriously injured if you want you can always make up a fighting scene and send it to me. Now on to Kisame Vs. Naruto.

They been fighting sword against kunai for a while. Kisame attempted to slash at Naruto's upper body but Naruto ducked and slashed from under his guard but Kisame kicked him with a charka reinforced kick with his regular brute strength sending fling into a tree breaking it.

While this happen Itachi was fighting Sasuke for a while and Sasuke was losing quickly. He needed the Mangekyou Sharingan and he just saw Naruto fling into a tree near him.

'This is my chance if I kill Naruto now I can get the chance to get the Mangekyou Sharingan and with that I can kill Itcachi with it' thought Sasuke

Just then he did a mad sprint with his katana in his hand heading for Naruto. Everyone saw this except for Kisame and Naruto and had one thought on their head. 'Shit he is going to kill Naruto for the Sharingan'.

Just as Naruto open his eyes he saw Kisame heading for him in the front but he didn't see Sasuke coming from behind him. Just as he was about to jump away from the Kisame's slash that would go across the top part of his seal, Sasuke stabbed him threw from the back with a Chordi charge katana threw his middle part of the seal and Kisame slashed the top part.

Time had stopped for 10 seconds before Kisame and Sasuke were threw back from explosion of red charka coming out of the seal.

Just as this happen by some kind of luck Jiraiya flew in out of no were. Jiraiya looked up to see the wounds on the seal.

"Yamato I may need your help in this, the seal looks like it's about to break so we must hurry" yelled Jiraiya.

Just as they were about to move a bright light came from Naruto blinding everyone. When the light finally calm down there in front of Naruto was a female version of him with the same clothes, a good size pair of boos and boot. She was very pretty and her hair came down to her back.

She just started at Naruto with her pure cyan eyes.

She smiled and said "hi Nii-san"

"It can't be" said a shocked Jiraiya

Everyone just started at this beautiful female clone of Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sama care to explain what is going on and how did you get here?"Asked Sakura

"Well 1 Tsunade punched me so hard I flew here" explained Jiraiya. At this everyone sweat dropped at. Even the female Naruto.

"And the other one was that the day the Yondaime was sealing Kuubi he ran into a problem. Kuubi was way too strong to be sealed into a child. 1 tail too many so he had spilt him up into 2 children. 1 child got 4 and a half tails with Kuubi's mind and the other got the other 4 and a half tails without Kuubi's mind. The other child was immediately loss after the sealing and we thought that child was killed in the confusion. But as we now found out she was sealed also within Naruto as well" replied Jiraiya shocking everyone.

"My guess is that the sealing didn't go as planned and she received 5-tails without the proper sealing forcing her to live in Naruto in order to stay alive. That is Naru. Naruto's twin sister" Shocking everyone again. With anymore surprise they might go into a coma.

"What did you say?"Responded Naruto

"We can't talk long since those 2 idiots over there mess with the seal we will die if I don't correct it" explained Naru.

"I know everything you know because I was sealed in you so I need you to trust me nii-san. Will you trust me?" asked Naru

"Ok" said Naruto.

"I will first remove your intelligence repressor seal before we begin" said Naru

"Wait you mean he has been a idiot because of a seal" yelled Sakura

"HEY, shut up pink you pink banshee I need to work here" yelled Naru while she was charging red charka to her and then she cut her hand that had charka on it and slammed it into Naruto's seal.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Everyone was still too shocked to move, act, or respond and was still trying to process what was happening.

"Hey my head feels clear now" said Naruto

"Only someone from our blood can remove the seal and the final step that is to happen will probably save us or kill us so stay still." Said Naru

Just as she said this she removed her shirt off showing her bra and seal. She then ripped off Naruto's shirt showing only his ripped chest and seal.

"This WILL hurt but it will save us are you ready" asked Naru

"Yes" said Naruto

Before anyone could react she grabbed and pulled him into a hug so that their seals touched. Just then a brighter light then before surrounded them destroying anything near them and forcing everyone back away from the dangerous light.


	2. The Trouble

**"****Goukakyuu no Jutsu****"** – jutsus being announced

**"**_**Brat**_**"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

Tusnade and the rest had finally caught up just in time to hear the explanation of Jiraiya. Everyone was at their separate places far away from the other groups but when the light was the size of 1 and a half Kuubi's it stopped moving forward. No one moved for a while when all of the sudden the light grew very bright blinding everyone. Even the Byakugan and Sharingan couldn't see threw it.

When the light cleared everyone was shocked and turned white as a ghost at what they were looking at.

It was Kuubi but he looked bigger and had 12 tails instead of 9. In front of him was Naru and Naruto but they have changed. Naruto had 2 silver fox ears with 9 tails. Naru had 2 blonde ears and tails but with a metallic silver on the tips of the ears and tails. They were both knocked out with Naru on top of Naruto.

'She has changed most likely making her a demon with amazing strength. If I can get her I can use her to help me in revive my clan. She will be mine' thought Sasuke

Just then he moved at impressive speeds that would have Gai shouting youthful things to go grab Naru. Now Kuubi was by all means not an idiot. He knew what the Uchiha wanted and why he was after her. With speeds twice as fast as Sasuke's he gave him a small paw hit sending him fling back to where he was.

"Uchiha I am not an idiot, I know you where after Naru in her weaken state. Be warned I will by no means make it easy for you" yelled Kuubi

"Why would you even care Kuubi" yelled Orochimaru. He too was having interest in Naru but was not stupid enough to try to get her away from Kuubi with his new found strength.

"Well I might as well tell you after they come here" said Kuubi while sitting down

"Who is coming?" asked Tsunade

"O sorry almost forgot to tell you Shinigami and Kami" said Kuubi

Those 2 names made everyone turn paler than a ghost. A black swirl of mist appeared and right next to it a white mist. For what seem out of nowhere they appeared. One tall man with black and red hair, pale skin and a black trench coat, pretty much very handsome for a male. The other was a female with white and sky blue hair; she had good assets, sky blue eyes, and a white trench coat. She was extremely beautiful. They both started to walk over to Naru and Naruto; they removed them from each other.

They put their hands over Naru's and Naruto's head and started to channel their charka into them. They then stopped and stare at all the others and next at Kuubi.

"They are now the 8 tail Demi-god fox and the 9 tail fox demons" said Kami. That shocked everyone excluding Shinigami and including Kuubi.

"What do you mean by Demi-God?" ask Kuubi

"Well she is now half god and half demon fox. She will have powers over life and death, commander of elements and so on. She will gain her god side in a year but since she is going through this, she can only transform in and out of her demon form but can't use no charka or some powers for 2 months" said Shinigami.

"The person who becomes her mate will also become a god with equal powers to her and then some. They will almost be equal to our power" said Kami

"But the only way you can become her mate is threw battle and they have to make her submit. She will show it in her own special way. It will be in a tournament in 1 and half years but she will still is defenseless so by the power invested in me you are to watch after her and Naruto Kuubi" said Shinigami

"O yeah before we leave the both of them" pointing to Naru and Naruto "will be forced into their demon form and stay that way for a week. You should use the Knowledge transfer on Naruto first because you can't use it on Naru for a year and Naruto will need to learn how to control his power. Ja. Ne!" said Shinigami as he disappeared in a black smoke.

"Yeah, what he said. See you later Kuubi and you better protect her well, she can be very useful to free your comrades from the Akatsuki and with your heir. Later" said Kami as she disappeared with a white light leaving a blushing Kuubi.

As every process what just happened many thoughts came to their mind. But most were similar.

'We most immediately report this to leader' Zestu

'She will be mine' Itachi

'She will be mine' Kisame

'She is perfect un' Deidara

'Yea, a new toy to play with and capture' Tobi

'She would be my perfect ART!' Sasori

'She will submit to me and will be mine' Sasuke

'WOW she in some deep shit' Suigetsu

'…… she does look pretty…' Juugo

'A rival for Sasuke-kun's love' Karin

'I will have her no matter the cost' Orochimaru smirking insanely

'Orochimaru-sama is getting that look again' Kabuto

'This may be a problem' Kuubi

'Ramen delicious Ramen, I will kill for my RAMEN' a sleeping Naruto

'Why do I get the feeling that I am SHIT OUT OF LUCK and I should wake up and make a break for it' a sleeping Naru

'I have to protect her by taking her to Konoha' Tsunade

'I wonder if she likes old people' Jiraiya

'I wonder if it's ok to be with your half student' Kakashi

'No wonder he was so dick less, he had a female in him' Sai

'Not good a big rival for Sasuke-kun's love' Sakura

'This is not good' Yamato

'I think I should break up with Kurenai' Asuma

'Troublesome' Shikamaru

'A rival for Sasuke-kun's love'

'Does she like Bar-Ba-Ku's' Chouji

'Those men look like they are about to rape her' Kurenai

'What is going to happen to Naruto-kun' Hinata

'………' Shino

'She shall be my mate' Kiba

'What is that idiot thinking' Akamaru

'Look her flames of youth burn brightly' Gai/Lee

'Gai-sensei is having that creepy look again' Tenten

'She's perfect' Neji

'I wonder if being lesbian or bi is ok with the god powers crap' Anko

'I must tell Danzo-sama' hidden root

'I must tell leader-sama' Hidden ninjas from different villages

Before anyone could react Naru and Naruto glowed and transformed into large foxes. Naruto was 2 thirds of Kuubi's new size. Naru was half his size. They woke up and they just been sent the information about what Kami and Shinigami told the others and they started to get worried. Especially Naru.

'Well O crap, I knew I was in some deep shit' thought Naru as she was backing up to get closer to Kuubi for protection.

Kuubi just made a copy of all his information into a charka ball and threw it at Naruto using his tail. Just as the information finish being absorbed into Naruto Akatsuki made a mad dash for Naru. Naruto saw this so he jumped in front and let out a huge charka reinforced roar that stop them dead in their tracks.

"You think I will just let you have my sister so you can become a god. Think again." Growled Naruto

Naru just hid beneath Kuubi using him as cover.

"You know we can just seal you up right" said Kisame scaring Naruto a little bit

'No, I can't let them be sealed up because of me' thought Naru

When she felt worried about them being seal strange seals appeared on Naruto's head, Naru's head and 8 different places on the floor. When that happened suddenly the 8 bijuu puff into existence as if they were summoned and they too had seals on their head before all the seals disappeared.

Nibi was changed when she was summoned because she was sealed into someone so she has 3 tails now instead of 2. Her Jinchuuriki who is underneath her asleep who is Nii Yugito has now 2 cat ears and 2 tails making her a demon. She also had a seal on her. When the seals disappear all was left besides the bijuu was a bunch of scare to death humans.

"It seems we have seals on us that prevent us from being sealed ever again and some help" said a grinning Naruto

"We will be back to have her later" said Itachi as the whole Akatsuki Shunshin to the leader

5 minutes Before

"Damn how did we lose all those bijuu we have captured" yelled Hidan

"It seems as if they were summoned" said leader

"Where too?" ask Kohan

"Who know but the others probably know why so we should wait for them to return" Kakuzu

Please review so I can know what you think.


	3. The Gods

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu****"** – jutsus being announced

"_**Brat**_**"** – demon/god speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"Come Kabuto we have much planning to do" said a smirking Orochimaru as they shunshin away

"I will have my Naru one day but not today. We shall leave you alone for now" said a smirking Sasuke as Team Hebi Shunshin away also.

The secret root member and all of the other nins from each of their own respected village left to go report to them.

"Well I suggest we take Naru to the village for her own protection" said Kakashi

"**That will not be necessary"** said Kuubi

"And why not!" yelled Tsunade

"**Well 1 you will use her as a weapon, breeding tool, or so on, 2 she is way better protected with me, 3 she is my responsibility, and I don't think Naruto will let her anywhere near Konoha as you know how he was treated, and last you have no power over me. I am the strongest here."** Said Kuubi

"**Before you even try to talk back you know how your council runs. You WILL get over run"** said Kuubi

"But I won't let them. As Hokage I will not……" started Tsunade but was cut off by Kuubi

"**I already know you would want to protect them but MY word is final. Naru or Naruto are not going back. This discussion is over" Yelled Kuubi **as he walk off holding Naru close to him with his tails followed by Naruto, Nibi holding Yugito, and the rest of the bijuu.

** Back with the Konoha group **

"Well I suggest we head back" said Jiraiya

"What! We can't let them have Naru" yelled Kiba

"And what do you suppose we do!" yelled back Tsunade

"Aren't you two sannin surely you can summon and force them back" said Sakura

"Don't be a fool we will get our ass handed to us easily. Compare to a bijuu we are child's play" said Jiraiya

"To explain their power I will tell you something or better yet shot you something" said Jiraiya as he pulled out a scroll and opened it. "Here is a chart and as you can see we are at the bottom of it Humans. Then you have your summons like Gamabunta, Katsuyu, and the lesser demons. You are paying attention to the fact we are so below right. After that you have the bijuu and they have their own ranking system. Their rank goes by the number of tails you have. The 1 tail Shukaku has enough power give us a run for are money. Then from their you have from the 2 tail all the way to the 9 tails that is extremely powerful. The 9 tails power has enough strength to put the other bijuu to shame. After them are the gods then Shinigami and Kami. But due to the recent changes my guess is Kuubi Strength is only third to Shinigami and Kami, Naruto will be the new 9 tail demon lord, and when Naru gets her god powers she will be just above Kuubi" explained Jiraiya

When everyone thought it over 2 things came in mind.

"We must get Naru but first we have to separate Kuubi from Naru" said Ino

"What about Naruto" ask Hinata

"He just a dobe maybe I can use my charm to persuade him to help us" said Sakura

"You would stop that thinking immediately. He will kill us without mercy for betraying him. He will also never hand over his twin sister. Remember his intelligence repressor seal is gone so he is not stupid!" yelled Tsunade

"We can always try to kidnap her" said Kakashi

"Alright here is the deal Neji, Kiba, Kakashi, Sakura, and Jiraiya are to pursue them but do not engage. If you have the chance kidnap her. The rest of us are going back to Konoha. Now move out" said Tsunade as the group went their separate ways.

**At Danzo Lair**

As Danzo receive the report he smiled "You are to get 3 root squads and capture her if you have the chance but just pursue for now" said Danzo

"Hai Danzo-sama" said the member as he disappear

**Orochi's Lair**

"Kabuto get me the sound 4 and Kimimaro. We have a kitsune to capture" said Orochimaru (sound 4 didn't die and Kimimaro has been cured)

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" said Kabuto as he left

**Different Ninja villages**

All the other Ninja villages had sent out their own ninja's from their nation which were Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Hoshigakure(hidden star), Kusagakure, and Amegakure.

**Akatsuki Lair**

"You better have a outstanding reason why we lost all of our bijuu Itachi or so help me god I would torture you in any and every way possible" yelled leader

Itachi then explained what happened gaining him a interesting look from leader

"So she has become a demon-god and her mate will become a god as well. Come on we are all leaving to capture her" said leader

**With Team Hebi**

"Come everyone I want my fox" said Sasuke as they left their base to go capture Naru

**The Stars Above also know as Heaven**

"**I think we should have kept are mouths shut" said Kami**

"**Yea I think so too" said Shinigami**

"**No shit you should've kept your mouth shut because now she is in extreme danger, has every male after her, and I think there are some les and bi's" yelled God of Lightning** called Renji who has blonde hair, male, yellow eyes that if you look in them you can see electricity, and was wearing a yellow kimono

"**You don't have to be so harsh and loud" whined Shinigami**. Shinigami then got bopped in the head by a red haired girl with red eyes wearing a red kimono called Flar who is the goddess of fire.

"**No you deserve more of a lecture for putting that poor girl threw so much. Every male being after her for their own selfish desires" said Flar** as a brown hair man with brown eyes wearing a brown trench coat came walking in. He is the god of Earth called Terrien. (In no relations to Mother Nature that is someone else)

"**I think we should go help them now as I can sense many ninjas moving onto there position as well as demons too. Strong ones but they are farther than the ninja's" said Terrien**

"**I can always go down and protect her but it will take a week to get there in my full powered form" **said a man in a silver and gold trench coat with silver hair and shiny gold eyes. He is an elemental god controller of all elements. His name is Tatsu.

"**That will be ok I guess so Tatsu we will send you to an hidden ****village that thought to be destroyed were you will talk to their kage, build a rocky/mountain rage that would be big enough to fit all the bijuu with a few defensive summons and demons to protect it" said a women** walking into the clearing with blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue Kimono and she is the goddess of water called Sui.

"**Well since I got her into this mess I will give her back two gifts. I will send back her mother and father turning them into Kitsunes" said Shinigami**

"**Minato will be a 11-tail and Kushina will be a 10-tail. We should be able to them in 2 days but we just have to inform them of everything and calm them when they find out" said Kami**

"**OK then its settle now who is ready for some strip poker" said the Ice Goddess** who was in a light blue Kimono with light blue hair and eyes. Her name is Hyo.

"**I think I will sit this one………"began Shinigami** but was cut off by Kami

"**O, no you don't. You are not escaping this time" said Kami** as she chained him to the chair.

"**Why would you do this to me. You know you will always win because you have those three devil's by your side Lady Luck, Fate, and Destiny" said a crying Shinigami** as the 3 said women came in making him cry even more causing it to rain on Earth were the bijuu were at.

"**That's why I play so get ready to strip BUWAHAHAHAH" said a laughing Kami**


	4. Hanging with the Bijuu

**I Do Not Own Naruto – Ha can sue me now bitches**

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu****"** – jutsus being announced

"_**Brat**_**"** – demon/god speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

Night time with the bijuu and its raining because of someone not mentioning any names (cough) Shinigami (cough) Crying (cough)

As the bijuu was walking all soaked for the ones who had fur Kuubi decided to speak up.

"_**Naru for your own safety I would like for you to have at least 2 bijuu with you at all times Please don't argue with me" said Kuubi**_

"O ok so what are we going to do and where are we going" asked Naru

"_**Well we should go to sleep now and continue walking in the morning. We are just going to keep on moving around until Kami and Shinigami contacts us or until your time is up" said Kuubi**_

"_**Finally we get to rest! I was getting so tired of walking" yelled **__**Shukaku (1 tail male raccoon)**_

"_**You said it. I hate walking long places" said Sanbi (3 tail male turtle)**_

"_**You two are just lazy, stupid, fat asses" yelled Nibi (3 tail female cat use to be 2 tail)**_

"_**Easy for you to say, you just run around, jump, and skip in the forest. Mind you that one **__**Shukaku moves easiest in the sand and two I'm a fucking turtle who moves through the sea most of its life dumbass!" yelled Sanbi**_

"_**What did you say, I otta beat the living shit out of you! You know what screw it your dead!" yelled Nibi**_ as she pounced at Sanbi but by some miracle Sanbi just fell to the ground and roll out of the way avoiding Nibi attack making her launch on Shukaku. She didn't bother chasing after Sanbi so she just continue to beat him up

"_**WHY ME! WHAT DID I DO!" cried Shukaku**_

"_**You let Sanbi move out the way now suffer his PUNSIHMENT!" yelled Nibi**_

"_**Knock it off! We have to set up a defensive area so no one can mess with Naru while we are sleeping. And I don't want to be woken up either!" yelled Kuubi**_

"O I got a idea we can set ourselves like a bowl of RAMEN" cheered Naruto

__

"_**THAT'S it I will KILL YOU! I had enough about Ramen" said Yubi (8 tail male dragon)**_ as he dashed for Naruto as four black skinny tails grabbed him from the waist and pulled him back

"_**Wait he may be on to something" said Jui (6 tail female panther)**_ releasing him

"_**20 seconds you may start explaining… 19 seconds" said Yubi**_

"We can put Naru in the middle next to me and Kuubi" started Naruto

"_**15 seconds" said Yubi**_ sharpening his claws

"We put everyone around them at different spots surrounding them in a circle close together but not to close"- Naruto

"_**10 seconds" said Yubi**_ licking his lips getting Naruto extremely scared and worried

"W-we p-put are t-tails spread all o-over the p-place" studurred Naruto

"_**5 seconds" said Yubi**_ smirking evilly while thinking of Naruto's soon to be demise

"Wethenmakearetailshighlysentsivesowewillfeelthemiftheymovebackandleavearetailstotheirautomaticinstinct" rushed Naruto (We then make are tails highly sensitive so we will feel them if they move back and leave are tails to their automatic instinct is what he said in case you were wondering)

"_**Times up time to DIE!" yelled Yubi**_ as he was running towards Naruto not caring about his plan. Just then 2 red fox tails wrapped around him again.

"_**Wait, don't kill him, that was actually a really good plan. You really are smart" said Kuubi**_ while thinking _**'YES I will be next to my hime'**_

"I/_**He**_ am/_**is**_" said a confused Naruto and Yubi

"O yea I am now bow before my intelligence and worship me BWUHAHAHA" said an evil laughing Naruto

"_**OK I take that back" said a slightly worried Kuubi**_

"_**Which one me killing him, please o please I'm begging you" said a praying Yubi **_

"_**Give it up, he won't let you kill Naruto because he has a crush on his sister and I taken a liken to her as well but not in a serious relationship way" said Gobi (5 tail male wolf)**_

"_**So Kuubi has a crush on Naru. Maybe I should play a little game with this crush he has" said a smirking **__**Yonbi (4 tail male ferret)**_

"_**You shouldn't push his buttons. It can and will turn out bad. He will probably torch you painfully" said Bui (7 tail female lion)**_

__

"_**Yea I guess your right but what about me and you" said Yonbi perversely smiling**_

"_**In your dreams" said Bui**_ smacking him with her tail

"_**Ok everyone shut up and go to sleep. I had enough of your bitching" said Kuubi**_ lying down next to Naru

"_**You think he can be a little nicer" said Yugito (who is now the 2 tail cat)**_

"_**Be quiet and go to sleep kitten" said Nibi**_ closing her eyes

"Fine" said a mumbling Yugito as everyone fell asleep

With Root 5 hours later

"Ok they are asleep, Squad 1 move in" said the root captain

As Squad 1 was moving in they now notice how hard it was to get to Naru. They also notice how the tails was overlapping each other and all around the place like Ramen. Naru was in the middle of the group with Naruto on her right and Kuubi hugging her being top of Naru making it impossible to move or doing anything to her without waking up Kuubi or Naruto but never the less they continue.

As they grew closer to Naru going through the tails one of them slightly brush past Sanbi tails making them rise up and slammed on the squad 1 killing them immediacy. The other groups that were planning on going in too saw this and saw that it was impossible to get through. So they decided to wait until later.

'_**Ha show them idiots'**_ thought Kuubi


	5. The Parents

**I Do Not Own Naruto – Ha can sue me now bitches**

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu****"** – jutsus being announced

"_**Brat**_**"** – demon/god speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**Next Day in the Morning**

The group of Bijuu was now continuing their journey knowing that they were being followed by hidden Nins from different villages and quite frankly it annoyed them to no end.

"**I really want to rip these stupid monkeys apart" whispered Yubi**

"**Even though I have no problems with humans for the most they really are starting to annoy me as well" said Jui**

"**We can always just start to spar and 'accidentally' hit them" said Yonbi**

"**Nah it's too much work just for some stupid humans" said Sanbi**

"Hey they may be humans but they toke down even you guys. You all or most of you were sealed up BY humans so don't underestimate them" said Naru

"**But overestimate them. They may have some brains and fancy techniques but nothing could hold a Bijuu for long. You and Naruto's seal containing me would have broken in another year or 2. But if I wanted to I could have broken out 3 years of your birth but that wouldn't be really fair since you just came into this world and I got to know Naru" said Kyuubi**

"What do you mean got to know Naru?" asked Naru

"**Well she was sealed in you in the same spot as me so we had some friendly chats over are stay"**

"But how come I never saw her when I would be at the seal"

"Well because if you saw me you would have found out early about me and tried everything in your power to release me which may have gotten all 3 of us killed" said Naru

"I guess that makes sense" muttered Naruto

"So where are we going?" asked Yugito

"**Yeah I have been wondering that too" asked Shukaku**

"**Well we are just going to keep moving around until we can find a secure place or until Kami sends us a message" said Kyuubi**

"Why do we have to wait on Kami" asked Naruto

"**Well because it's kind of her fault that we are in this mess so I am sure she is going to make up for it in some way" replied Kyuubi**

"Hey can there be a ramen god or the best ramen chief of all time in heaven" asked a happy Naruto

"**Uhh again with the ramen" muttered an annoyed Bui**

"You know what Nii-san how about this. If you don't shut up about ramen I will let Yubi have his way with you and make sure Kyuubi won't help" warned Naru

"What" yelled Naruto

"**Yes thank Kami" yelled Yubi**

"You wouldn't dare do that to your dear Nii-san would you" said Naruto with puppy eyes.

"**O pplleeaassee do. If there was anything I could now it would be strangling the brat" said a praying Yubi**

Naru looked right into his puppy dog eyes and smirked. "Try me"

Those 2 words shocked Naruto to the core. No one could resist the puppy eyes but it was as if she laugh right in front of them.

"**It doesn't really matter anyway because everyone knows Dango is better" said Shukaku**

"**No Sushi!" yelled Sanbi**

"NO, your both wrong RAMEN is" yelled Naruto

"**Shut up all of you and pocky is the best" said Bui**

"**Dango!"**

"**Pocky!"**

"**Sushi!"**

"Ramen!"

"And I just got him to shut up. Damn you Shukaku" snarled a angry Naru

"**THE NEXT PERSON TO TALK ABOUT THOSE FOOD TOPICS GETS TO DEAL WITH YUBI AND HE HAS BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY" yelled Kyuubi** shutting everyone up

"Damn you have to teach me how you do that" said Yugito

The next half an hour was spent in silence until they came across a sea that was massive with 2 human size figures standing there.

**With The 2 figures**

One of the figures was a male wearing a white cape with red flames at the bottom, inside was green vest with a long sleeve blue shirt, regular navy blue pants with wrappings at the bottom and blue sandals. He had blonde hair with blue eyes with whisker marks on his cheek, tan skin, and 2 fox ears that was yellow with blue tips. What was barely noticeable was the 11 fox like tails that was yellow with blue tips. He was fidgeting like crazy.

The other figure was a female wearing a red long sleeve shirt with black pants and black sandals. She had tan skin with long red hair that went to her waist with two stands of hair coming down in front, sky blue eyes, whisker marks on her cheeks, two black with red tips, and 10 black tails with red tips.

"Minato clam down everything is going to be alright" said the red hair

"But Kushina what happen if they hate me. After all I did seal Kyuubi in them then sealed one inside the other in order for her to survive" said Minato sadly

"I'm sure they would understand" said Kushina before they were now in front of a group of Bijuu.

'_Well crap! I never thought I would see them this soon. WE JUST GOT HERE!' thought Minato_

'_CRAP' thought Kushina_

"**No way" said Kyuubi**

"What I was right it is a ramen chief? He does have similar clothes to a chief" said Naruto

"You see even your son is even a ramen lover because of your stupid genes Minato" said Kushina smacking Minato on the head

"Hey ramen is good Kushina. Now we only thing I have to do is convert Naru into the ramen religion" said Minato planning evil things

"What did you say Namikaze Minato" said a evilly grinning Kushina holding her fist in the air promising loads of pain

"Nothing"

"O really I thought I heard you say something"

"Must have been the wind"

"Really"

"Yup"

SMACK

"You're an idiot" yelled Kushina

"Damn I thought I got away" mumbled Minato

"So back to business hello Kyuubi and other Bijuu. Can Naru and Naruto step forward" said Minato

"**Don't hello me. I still have a little hatred for you for sealing me up" said Kyuubi**

"O stop whining you are free and stronger now so you can't complain" said Kushina

"**She has a point" said Nibi**

"So Naru, Naruto" said Minato

As the stepped forward Minato couldn't help but to wonder why they were not in their human forms. Sensing Minato confusion Naruto spoke up.

"We are stuck in are demon forms for the rest of the week" said Naruto

"Is there something you want and how you are alive Yondaime-sama" asked Naru

"Please stop with the Yondaime-sama stuff. It makes me feel old. Call me Minato or in your case Tou-san" said Minato

"To-to Tou-san" said Naru

"You're adopting us!" yelled Naruto

"**You really are an idiot" said Kyuubi**

"I am NOT! You're just mad you can't get a powerful father" yelled Naruto

"**My father could crush all of you in your prime with you being a Bijuu so watch it" said Kyuubi **(Wink, Wink Future hint)

"Anyway baka he looks exactly like us so he must be are REAL father and she probably are mother since I do look a little like her but what I don't understand is their fox ears and tails" said Naru

"O well since there is an imbalance with the Bijuu on Earth meaning no 10 and 11 tails we became the new 11 tail and 10 tail demon foxes. We are foxes because well we are your parents and you two are foxes. It would not make sense if a fox had a shark and hawk for a parent" said Kushina

"**True she does have a point" said Kyuubi**

"We are going to take to a secure mountain so we can protect Naru better and have a place to live" said Minato

"Really will they have ramen there?" asked Naruto

"I regret to say it but yes they have ramen there" said Kushina

"Hell yeah, Ramen here I come "yelled Minato

"**NNOooooo, not another ramen lover" cried Yubi**


End file.
